Pillow Talk
by ninjanervana
Summary: Cute fluffy one-shot. When Jack gets knocked unconscious during a mission, Ianto can't help worrying. After all he needs Jack as much as Jack needs him. Dedicated to my best friend, Katie. I don't own anything.


Hello boys and girls, this is my first Torchwood fic; it's actually a special request from my best friend so I hope you all enjoy it. Remember that I do not own any of the characters of Torchwood, though I would like my own Jack Harkness. Leave a review if you think this is any good. Happy reading!

* * *

"And you're sure he's going to be alright?" Ianto asked as he and Owen carried Jack's unconscious body toward the bed, his feet dragging against the ground. To have Jack unconscious, unable to flash his charming smile or make a dirty comment, was unsettling to Ianto, like the tube suddenly going silent or the lights of London all going out. He hadn't realized how much he depended on Jack's constant chatter to feel like it was a normal day, even if the day was filled with an alien invasion and a series of kidnappings. If Jack was upright and making jokes, things would work out in the end.

"Oh I'm sure," Gwen answered, helping them place Jack onto the bed. She smiled down at Jack's sleeping face, brushing his hair back. Jack always looked so young when he slept, all of bravado melting away to reveal a man who had seen too much, carried too much on his shoulders, but wouldn't put aside his burden for anything. Most people in his position would have buckled under the pressure at this point, or even run, but not Jack Harkness, never him. "The serum will take a little time to work out of his system, but he'll be bright as rain once he wakes up. Might be a smidge disoriented though, so don't let him operate any heavy machinery or weaponry."

"When he wakes up, tell him to cut back on the junk food," Owen commented teasingly, rubbing his shoulder. "It ain't easy to carry so much deadweight around. Either he needs to cut back on sweets or he isn't allowed to be unconscious on a mission. Can't be lugging him around all the time."

Ianto chuckled, nodding his head. "I'll be sure to pass the message along to him when he wakes up," he replied. "Though I'm sure he'll just say that it's not fat that makes him heavy, it's all his muscles."

"You would know best about his muscles, wouldn't you, Ianto?" Gwen said mischievously, winking at him. "You've seen them the most."

Ianto's cheeks flushed with color, a small smile lingering on his lips. Everyone was aware of his and Jack's relationship; it was the worst kept secret at Torchwood. But he didn't mind and neither did Jack if their PDA was anything to judge by. Jack was definitely not a shy man.

"Well I best be off. I've got a date," Owen said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Owen, kissing Jack's forehead before turning toward Owen. "We just stopped an alien invasion; how is it possible that you have the energy to go on a date?"

"Trust me, if you saw her you would have the energy too," Owen answered, walking to the door. "Night Ianto!"

"You're impossible, you know that," Gwen said, shaking her head. "Rhys is at home waiting for me; we were supposed to have a dinner date, but one thing led to another, always does at Torchwood." She paused as she reached the door, turning back to Ianto. "Have him drink lots of water when he wakes up; we'll see him tomorrow."

"Good night you two," Ianto called, closing the door behind them. He sighed softly, rubbing his forehead as he walked back over to Jack, pulling a chair to the side of the bed. He unlaced Jack's shoes, tossing them onto the floor before getting rid of his own. "Lucky you gets to sleep while I'm here waiting for you to wake up," Ianto mused, looking down at Jack's sleeping face. He knew he could easily crawl into bed next to Jack and go to sleep; wouldn't be the first time Jack woke up next to him and definitely wouldn't be the last time. But he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until Jack woke up and Ianto knew he was going to be alright. He trusted Gwen and Owen, but he couldn't push away the nagging feeling in his heart.

As much as Jack needed him, to make sure he was on time to save the world, to throw him his coat as he rushed out the door, to be there when the nights of saving the world threatened to overwhelm his cheerful, joking nature, Ianto needed him too. He needed Jack there to lighten the mood with a dirty comment, to squeeze his arm gently as he walked past him, to kiss the ever-loving hell out of him when the world was possibly ending and even when it wasn't. They balanced each other out, fitting together like a pair of puzzle pieces.

Taking Jack's hand in his, Ianto brushed his lips across his knuckles; his eyes focused on Jack's face, taking in the barely noticeable dimples on his cheeks, the smooth curve of his pink lips. He could imagine how those lips would move as he spoke, most likely making an improper comment. "Come on, Jack, let's hear those lovely American vowels," he murmured, copying the comment Jack had made to him so long ago. Ianto's eyes closed slowly as Jack remained silent, his head resting on their joined hands as his exhaustion washed over him.

_'Come on, Ianto, you look like you could use some of my industrial strength coffee.'_ Ianto jolted up right, his eyes darting over to Jack; he didn't realize he had fallen asleep against the side of the bed. He could have sworn he hear Jack's voice, the teasing tone that was unique to him. "Alright, Ianto, it's time for you to get some sleep," he murmured to himself, carefully placing Jack's hand on the bed.

Changing out of his jacket and his dress shirt, he climbed onto the bed, taking care to keep the bed from shifting too much and waking Jack. As he settled himself into bed, Jack rolled onto his side, his arm wrapping around Ianto's waist loosely. "Ianto?" Jack called, his speech slightly slurred as he shifted closer to Ianto's warm body.

"Yeah, it's me," Ianto answered, sighing in relief as he rubbed Jack's arm. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm drunk," Jack muttered, opening his eyes momentarily before they closed again, as if he didn't have enough energy to keep them open. "And I've been hit with a bat. Did I get hit?"

"No, you didn't get hit," Ianto chuckled. "But Gwen did say you're going to be disoriented for a while. Go back to sleep; you'll feel better in the morning, at least I think you will."

"Everyone okay? You're okay?"

"Yes, everyone's fine," he assured him, his hands playing with Jack's silky hair. "I'm fine. We beat the bad guys once again."

Jack was quiet for a few minutes, seeming as if he had fallen back asleep. "Ya know what?" he said suddenly, pulling Ianto back from the edge of sleep.

"What?" Ianto asked, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"You should meet the Doctor," Jack murmured.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, watching Jack. _'Perhaps there are some side effects Gwen and Owen didn't know about,' _he thought, wondering what caused Jack's seemingly random train of thought. Jack had talked about the Doctor and the adventures they had together, but it seemed strange that it would be on his mind at the moment. "The Doctor?"

Jack nodded his head slowly, on the verge of sleep. "Yes, the Doctor. The last of the Timelords," Jack replied, his words coming slower and slower due to his sleepiness. "He's a good guy….traveling in the Tardis. The Doctor and Rose Tyler…the Doctor and Martha Jones. He wears….suits you know, though he doesn't look as good in them…as you."

"Careful. That's harassment, sir," Ianto answered teasingly, remembering when he and Jack had the same conversation so long ago. He smiled as he listened to Jack ramble sleepily, half of his words indistinguishable._ 'He's conscious at least; that has to be a good sign.' _

"Might be a bit…late to claim harassment. You're in my bed," Jack retorted, his arm tightening around Ianto.

"May as well be our bed with the amount of time I spend here," Ianto answered cheekily, pulling the blanket up to cover them both.

Jack's lips quirked into a smile, his eyes still closed. "Remember when it bothered you when some guy called us "you two," he mumbled, "now here you are claiming half of my bed."

"Wasn't used to being a couple," Ianto answered, shrugging his shoulders. "But we are; it doesn't matter anymore."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, the official couple of Torchwood."

"Shut up and go to sleep," Ianto laughed, shaking his head.

Jack forced his eyes open, leaning forward to kiss Ianto. Ianto smiled at the unexpected kiss, the feel of Jack's roughened fingers against his jaw, the familiar tilt of his head to the right; it was utterly familiar and yet surprising every time. "Night Ianto, glad you're here," Jack mumbled, his eyes slipping shut as he fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Jack," Ianto murmured, wrapping his arm around Jack before succumbing to his own exhaustion.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews please


End file.
